


Love You Like a Love Song

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Kim Doyoung found fame and fortune by singing songs about his past breakups. Now, he is about to pull off one of the biggest publicity stunts of all time: dating the hottest model of the 21st century, Jung Jaehyun. The only problem is, Jaehyun is also his ex.





	1. Our First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first multi-chaptered NCT fic on AO3. Up till now I have only written oneshots and most of my long fics have been about exo and are on AFF, so this is a new venture for me and I am so excited! I seriously tried to make this as funny as possible (for some reason all funny scenes are only funny in my head TT) so I hope you all like it!

                Billboard calls Kim Doyoung ‘the new voice for teenage romance’. Lee Taeyong, Doyoung’s best friend and manager, calls him ‘the whiniest bitch of the 21st century’. Dong Sicheng, Doyoung’s ex-boyfriend from college, calls him ‘the saddest fuck I ever dated’. Ten, his second boyfriend after Sicheng, calls him ‘the one that got away’.

                No matter what you call him, Doyoung could care less, because the words that follow usually are ‘successful’ and ‘talented’, because he is. Doyoung found success with his self-titled debut album, where he sung about breakups and hook-ups. Teenagers and young folks in search of love and all things heartbroken connected to him instantly, and soon Doyoung became the music industry’s newest favourite. And if you look around his studio, where big platinum records of his hand and awards adorning his shelves, you will know that his failed romantic adventures have played to his advantage.

                Which is why he was so shocked when his manager Taeyong and publicist Yuta, told him to do something that went _against_ what he became famous for.

                “Excuse me, you want me to do what?” Doyoung looked at his staff like they were aliens from Mars.

                “We want you to go on a date.” Taeyong said. “You know, go for dinner and hold his hand and…”

                “I know what a date is,” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “I just can’t believe you are asking me to go on one.”

                “Look, the public knows that you are a sad repressed fuck…” Yuta said.

                “I am not sad.”

                “But you are repressed.” Yuta pointed out. “We just think, and coming from professional experience, that maybe it would be better for your public image if you went out a little more.”

                “And don’t you think your songs are a little…anti-love?”

                “What do you mean anti-love? A lot of my songs are about love, and in a good way too!!”

                “Yes but I don’t count Big Ass as a love song because it’s all about you wanting a piece of Oh Sehun’s ass.” Taeyong rolled his eyes and Yuta nearly choked on his coffee. “Thank god that never made it on the album.”

                “That’s too bad. Did you know that was the only song where I rapped?”

                “And that will be the last song you ever rapped.”

                “Fine, whatever, but I don’t agree with you on this because one…” Yuta and Taeyong sighed collectively as they leaned back against the leather sofa in the studio. Doyoung was a law major (something lesser known to the public) and every time he started with ‘fine, whatever, but’, they knew they were in for the longest hearing of any court history.

                “One, I don’t need a relationship to better my image, I’m fine where I am. Second, I can’t find someone to date. Three, I’m not going to lie to my fans or the public.”

                “Right, but you see,” Yuta sat up “One, a relationship would show to the public that you are just like everyone else, capable of falling in love and it also increases your attraction to the public. Second, you’re not lying because you are dating. Third, we found someone for you.”

                “Oh?” Doyoung perked his eyebrows. “You found someone for me to date? What are you, my mother?”

                “His name is Jung Jaehyun, and he’s a famous model.”

                “Jung Jaehyun? How come I’ve never heard of him before?”

                “He spent years in the US as a model, but recently he’s been getting work in Korea so he wants to expand his business profile here. We checked him out and he is absolutely perfect. He’s smart and handsome, very polite…”

                “And how is he agreeing to this? Did you talk to his agent or something?”

                “Actually, they came to us.” Taeyong explained.

                “Jaehyun came to you, to talk about a publicity stunt like this, with ME? Does he even know me?”

                “Oh yes! Apparently he is a huge fan of your work.” Doyoung didn’t notice the rather strange look Taeyong gave Yuta. “He thinks you are incredible and has, I quote, the voice of an angel.”

                “And he thinks you are pretty hot.”

                “Oh, then I guess he can’t be that bad.” Doyoung snickered, smiling a little. “At least he has good taste.”

                “Sure he does.” Taeyong tried very _very_ hard to keep his eyes in his sockets. “He’s coming tomorrow afternoon to meet you for the very first time.”

                “So what do you say? Yes? Or no?”

                “Well…” Doyoung put a finger to his chin and tapped it for a bit. “Can I back out of it?”

                “Anytime. He told us there would be no strings attached.”

                “Then…maybe I ought to meet the guy first.”

                “Just a yes or no please.”

                Doyoung thought for a little while. _Since I have the option of backing out, it should be fine. What’s stopping me from meeting him? He sounds incredible._

                “Yes.”

                “Good because I already said yes for you anyways.”

                “You little shits.”

**********************

                Doyoung spent the whole morning fussing about what he was going to wear in his first meeting with Jaehyun. His stylist Irene was about to slap him by the time he changed out of his 15th shirt and 4th pair of jeans for the day. Finally, he decided on a printed dark blue shirt and plain jeans. Irene had complained to Taeyong for at least an hour after that, but all Taeyong could do was just shake his head and begged her to keep quiet.

                The hour when Doyoung, Taeyong and Yuta were supposed to meet Jaehyun and his team came, and it seemed like they would be a little late.

                “Gosh when are they coming? They were supposed to be here a few minutes ago.” Yuta tapped his foot impatiently, checking his watch.

                “Maybe they got lost or something. Just be patient. How are you holding up Doyoung?”

                “Just fine,” Doyoung smiled rather unenthusiastically. “I feel like a bride on her wedding day who is also 9 months pregnant and about to drop a baby anytime soon at the altar. How do you think I feel?”

                “Cranky.” Doyoung slapped Taeyong’s arm and huffed. Truth be told his hands were cold and his knees were shaking. He was so nervous, even more nervous than his first time in a recording studio. Doyoung’s flight and fight mechanism for such occasions is to a complete asshole to everyone.

                “They’re here!” Yuta jumped to his feet and everyone stood up. A tall man with light brown hair knocked on the door before coming in.

                “I am so sorry for the delay.” He huffed, shaking Yuta’s hand. “Traffic is terrible. Got stuck a couple of miles away. I’m Johnny Suh, Jung Jaehyun’s manager and this is my associate, Ji Hansol the publicist.”

                “Hello, I’m Nakamoto Yuta, I spoke to you on the phone and this is Lee Taeyong, our manager and last but not least, Kim Doyoung himself.”

                “It’s a huge honour to meet you.” Johnny smiled, shaking Doyoung’s hand warmly and Hansol followed shortly afterwards. “I am a huge fan of your music. Back to You was awesome, it’s like my go-to song to belt out in the car.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung smiled shyly. Even after all this time, he still gets shy when he receives praise for his music. Johnny was warm and friendly, while Hansol looked like a freaking Vogue model himself. Doyoung was already impressed by the two men, and he felt much more at ease. _Maybe this won’t be so bad after all._

                “This is Jung Jaehyun.” Johnny stepped aside and a tall, absolutely gorgeous man appeared. With black hair as dark as night, skin as light as pearls and a set of eyes as deep as the abyss and two freakishly adorable dimples, not to mention a body Hugh Jackman would be jealous of. Doyoung dropped his jaw at the sight, but not for good reason.

                “Jung Yoonoh?!?!?!?!”

*******************

                “I could shoot you now and no one would find out.”

                “You technically could but you would be without a manager and no one is capable of withstanding your whiny ass.”

                “How could you do this to me?!” Doyoung backed Taeyong into a corner of the men’s room. “Did you know he was really Yoonoh?”

                “Of course not!”

                “Look at me when you lie, you peanuts-for-brains.”

                “Okay fine,” Taeyong sighed. “I did, but how was I supposed to know that your high school ex grew into Adonis?!?!? And besides, he’s giving us an offer we can’t refuse!”

                “I don’t care how or what it is, all I know is I will not…”

                “He’s paying 2 million USD per date.”

                “Then again how bad can my ex-boyfriend be?” Doyoung looked up, wondering if God could take phone calls. “How much did you say he was paying?”

                “He said he was willing to pay 2 million USD for a date. With you. With his ex.” Taeyong said slowly, making sure he enunciated everything. “Yeah I know. It sounds weird when said out loud.”

                “Why?” Doyoung ran two hands through his hair in horror. “Why is he doing this?! What does he want with me?! I haven’t seen him since he moved and this happens!! This is not supposed to happen!!” Doyoung and Jaehyun, or Yoonoh as he used to be known, were high school lovers. In fact, Yoonoh was Doyoung’s first boyfriend, but their teenage romance did not end well when Yoonoh had to move to the US, leaving Doyoung bitter, and in need of a place to vent. That was how his first song was written.

                Except the person outside in the meeting room was no longer Yoonoh. Yoonoh was a skinny kid with glasses and a soft voice. Yoonoh could have never been a model, he was too quiet and shy. That person outside was Jaehyun, a model with a figure to die for and a deep voice filled with confidence and charisma. Doyoung wasn’t sure who Jaehyun was but he sure as hell isn’t Yoonoh, and yet he has Yoonoh’s face. Doyoung wanted to bend down and cry.

                “I don’t know what you have between him, all I know is he’s paying us money to take you out and I want a Mercedes so I need you to get out there.”

                “I can’t do this Tae, I can’t…please…” Doyoung grabbed his best friend. “What do I say…what do I even…oh god… he heard the songs I wrote, some are about…” Doyoung wanted to die from shame.

                “Now you listen up here Kim Doyoung.” Taeyong grabbed Doyoung by the shoulders and shook him. “You are going to go out there and be a civilised human being for heaven’s sake. You can’t keep being selfish and screwing up things for everyone. There is a lot of money riding on this deal and if you screw it up, I won’t get my Mercedes, Irene won’t be able to afford her new apartment, Mark would not be able to pay your background dancers and you won’t be able to afford equipment for your next album.”

                “Oh god…”

                “I need you to get out there and be brave. Look, the man out there is no longer your ex, okay? He is a young model looking for a publicity opportunity so you need to calm yourself and stop behaving like a child, do you hear me?” Taeyong was usually a very docile person, but damn it he could be a stick up the ass if he wanted. Which is why he was hired to be manager. Only Taeyong could handle Doyoung as his worst moments.

                After a few minutes of washing up and some more pep talk, Taeyong and Doyoung returned to the meeting room, where Yuta was busy keeping the guests company. Although he seemed to be more interested in only _one_ person’s company.

                “I’m sorry about that.” Taeyong smiled politely. “Doyoung hasn’t been feeling too well lately.”

                “It’s understandable. I’m sure this must be a shock to you.” Johnny nodded somewhat apologetically. It seems everyone on Jaehyun’s team knew the truth behind the situation. If they knew, and so then Taeyong and Yuta, then Doyoung was the only one left in the lurch. He felt like a huge fool.

                “Right, so let’s get down to business.” Yuta took his place as they all finally seated behind the table. Jaehyun was opposite Doyoung, and now that Doyoung could see him up close, he saw a pair of familiar brown eyes. The same brown eyes that looked at him from across the hall in high school. Doyoung felt his heart racing, and he tried to put a hand over it to calm himself down.

                “My artist is interested in this publicity stunt that you called us about, and we…”

                “Hang on a minute, why are you speaking for me?” Doyoung said. “This is between Jaehyun and I since we’re the ones actually doing this.”

                “Yes but we have to make sure we come to an agreement about certain things before we do this.” Yuta said.

                “I think Doyoung is right.” Jaehyun spoke up, surprising Doyoung. “This between us. Please, leave us alone for a bit.”

                “Right.” Johnny and Hansol both stood up to leave. Taeyong looked at Doyoung, who also gave him a nod to leave. Taeyong patted his best friend on the back and left with Yuta in tow.

                Now, the two were finally alone, and it was even more awkward than when they met and Doyoung almost threw up in his mouth from shock.

                “You’ve changed.” Was all Doyoung could say.

                “So have you.” Jaehyun said. “I didn’t know you could write songs.”

                “I developed a hobby after you left.” Doyoung could almost feel his eyes rolling and his tone dropping. _Stay civil, stay calm. He is not your ex that you are still bitter about._

                “I really enjoyed them. You are incredibly talented.”

                “What do you want?” Doyoung spat out.

                “A chance for some attention.” Jaehyun placed his arms on the table. “You see, I know this is a rather awkward situation I have placed you in, but I’m working on a new line of clothing to be released in Seoul, and it would help to have more people know my name before I release it.”

                “So you’re using me?”

                “Just like you are. Didn’t your publicist talk you into this?”

                “I can’t believe you would stoop so low as to asking your ex for help on a ridiculous move like this. You have got some nerve Jung Yoonoh.”

                “Listen, it’s not like we’re strangers or anything…”

                “We might as well be because I’m not doing anything with you.”

                “Doyoung…”

                “Get out of my studio.” Doyoung stood up, pointing a finger at the door. “Now.”

                “Fine,” Jaehyun stood up, hands in the air as if he conceded defeat. “but this isn’t the last you have heard of me.”

                “Go to hell.” And with that Jaehyun shrugged, opening the door and walking out. Taeyong and Yuta were outside, looking absolutely horrified and Doyoung sunk back down in his seats, head in his hands and the feeling of the world crashing down on his shoulders.


	2. Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doyoung thinks he said no, but he has no idea how resilient Jaehyun can be.

                Doyoung was never a morning person, so Taeyong had grown accustomed to memorizing the passcode to his apartment and waking him up in the morning. When he opened the door, he found Doyoung walking out of his bedroom, eyes puffy and red, hair a mess and he moved as if his feet weighed a ton.

                “Good morning.” Taeyong greeted, heading to the kitchen. “Are you okay?”

                “I guess.” Doyoung yawned. “I couldn’t sleep last night. I tried everything, a glass of milk, yoga, meditation, I was this close to putting Professor Lee’s lectures on the speaker.”

                Taeyong laughed, remembering how Doyoung used to complain that Professor Lee’s lectures could put an elephant to sleep. Doyoung stood up to look at his reflection in a mirror he hung above the counter and groaned.

                “Jesus Christ I look so ugly.” He rubbed his face. “My makeup crew is going to have their work cut out today. I don’t understand why he wants to do this.”

                “I hope you’re talking about Jaehyun.” Taeyong said, washing his hands and cutting up some onions for breakfast.

                “Yes.” In fact, Jaehyun was the reason Doyoung couldn’t sleep at all. Doyoung tossed and turned the whole night, and his whole body ached like he just ran a marathon. He couldn’t stop thinking about Jaehyun. How much he has changed. How good he looks. The smile he gave him when he first entered the room. The voice that sounded so confident and strong. He couldn’t stop reminiscing about the times they had, the messages they traded until midnight.

                And then there was the day he left, and the nights Doyoung cried after that.

                “I just don’t understand why he wants this. Why does he need this publicity stunt? And why me of all people?”

                “Maybe he just wanted to do it with someone familiar.”

                “Familiar?” Doyoung scoffed. “If that’s case he should look up the word awkward and find out that those two words do not go together. Idiot.”

                “You’re still bitter, aren’t you?” Taeyong shook his head.

                “He left me.”

                “Yes, you and the country.” Taeyong sighed. “You know, in his defence, he tried to tell you but you were too busy with choir at that time and you threw this stupid tantrum at him when you…”

                “Why are you taking his side? You’re supposed to be my best friend.”

                “Because you’re acting like an ass.” Taeyong scooped up some soup in a bowl and placed it on the table. “I cannot believe you just told him to get out yesterday. Do you know how much damage control Yuta and I had to do on your behalf?”

                “God you should have just let him go.”

                “Do you know how…” Taeyong was ready to nag Doyoung like the mother he usually is when the doorbell rang. Taeyong answered the door and was shocked to find Johnny standing outside.

                “Good morning, I hope I’m not interrupting.”

                “Johnny!” Doyoung’s ears perked up and he shot straight up in surprise. Johnny walked in, carrying a beautiful basket of white roses. He set it down on the table in front of Doyoung, and bowed.

                “Jaehyun sent this as a symbol of apology. He was sorry that he ticked you off yesterday.”

                “Why didn’t he send a messenger? You didn’t need to make the trip here.” Taeyong said.

                “Well he thought a messenger might be too impersonal.”

                “Tsk,” Doyoung scoffed lightly. “If he wants to make this personal he should apologize himself.”

                “He thought about that, but he said you would most likely toss the roses back at his face.”

                _Damn._

                “It’s really nice of you to deliver this.” Taeyong smiled warmly. “Would you like to stay for breakfast?”

                “Oh no that’s alright. I have to get back to work.” Johnny shook his head. “I’ll see you all again later this afternoon.”

                “Wait what?” Doyoung snapped his head at Taeyong. “We’re doing what this afternoon?” he asked once Johnny had left.

                “We are seeing him again this afternoon.”

                “But I…”

                “Doyoung, please,” Taeyong sat down next to his best friend and held his hand. “Just hear him out once more, okay? If you really don’t want to do this, we won’t force you. He won’t either. After all, it’s your heart and your relationship that matters. He’ll just…find somebody else or do something else but I beg you, please just listen to him. They are going to bring in a lawyer to draw up some terms and conditions and who knows you may even like it!”

                “Tae…”

                “Please, don’t just shut this out before you have the chance to listen to what he has to say. He’s not the same person you dated in high school. Heck, you’re not the same person either. You have changed, and so has he. I would think you would be able to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

                Doyoung said nothing. Instead, his eyes moved to the basket of roses before him. White roses, they were his favourite.

                There was a card perched amongst the roses. In Jaehyun’s delicate handwriting, he wrote:

_Roses so white, lips so red_

_I lay awake in bed_

_With nothing but memories of us_

                _Sneaky bastard quoting my lyrics._ Doyoung raised the ends of his lips unconsciously.

*********************

                “Did you like the flowers?”

                “I did, thank you.” Doyoung nodded, both of them sitting across each other in the same meeting room they were in the night before, with their team members walking around the room talking to each other. Jaehyun was dressed in a black and white striped shirt and jeans, looking more casual than the formal wear he wore the day before.

                “I remember you liked roses.”

                “I can’t believe you still do.” Doyoung chuckled a little. “I think I told you that after we watched Titanic for the first time.”

                “Oh yeah, our first time witnessing a sex scene in a movie.” Jaehyun laughed. “We were such kids.”

                “Do you still blush when those scenes come on?”

                “No, but Johnny told me my ears still turn red.”

                “Oh lord.” Doyoung remembered how shy Jaehyun used to get when intimate scenes in a movie came on. Doyoung would heckle him for days because Jaehyun looked like a child who caught his parents having sex. He was about to say something when someone came in.

                “Kim Junmyeon, nice to meet you.” Jaehyun stood up, shaking his hand. “Doyoung, this is Junmyeon, the lawyer I told you about.”

                “Right, nice to meet you.”

                “Same here. I’m a huge fan of your work.” Junmyeon smiled warmly. “Shall we get down to business?” Everyone took their seats at the table as Junmyeon pulled out his laptop.

                “Now, Jaehyun here has already contacted me about some of the terms and conditions he would like to put in on his side.” Junmyeon read. “Number one, party one, in this case it’s Jung Jaehyun, has agreed to pay party two, Kim Doyoung, a fee of 2 million USD for every public date both parties go on.”

                “Second, both parties are encouraged to talk about each other in public. Third, party one and party two shall take turns in arranging specific photo opportunities.”

                “Can we add one where each party is obligated to bring the other party to events or awards shows as a couple?” Yuta asked.

                “Very well,” Junmyeon made a quick note.

                “I would like another one, both parties and their teams have to keep this confidential. If this agreement was leaked to the public, then the party found at fault must pay the other party a certain amount.” Johnny added.

                “Okay.”

                “And if neither party is at fault then the contract is immediately terminated.” Jaehyun said.

                “And another one,” Taeyong raised his hand. He looked at Doyoung, and placed his hand on his. “Party two has the right to call the agreement off at any point of the relationship.”

                Jaehyun’s team looked a little surprised. “I don’t think that’s a good…” Hansol started but Jaehyun raised a hand to stop him.

                “No, let’s put it in.”

                “But Jae…”

                “How about we put it as both parties?” Junmyeon said. “If either party finds the relationship uncomfortable, both parties have the right to back off.”

                The two teams looked at each other for a bit. Doyoung nodded in agreement and seeing that Doyoung agreed, everyone else did too. Junmyeon tapped quickly on his laptop.

                “Both parties should also come to an agreement on the storyline they would tell the public.” Yuta added quickly. “Because I have a great idea, it involves clubs and…”

                “You can save that for later when we discuss these things.” Taeyong laughed at his overexcited friend.

                “Well it seems I have enough to draw up a contract.” Junmyeon said. “I should be able to have this done in a few days.”

                “That’s great, so once you do we can sign…” Jaehyun started but was interrupted by Doyoung.

                “Hang on, can I talk to Jaehyun in private for a second?”

                “Of course.” Yuta stood up. “In the meantime, let’s have some coffee!” he helped to usher everyone out, his arm not so subtly clinging to Hansol’s. Doyoung made a mental not to question his publicist later.

                “Is something wrong Doyoung?”

                “I just feel iffy about this.” Doyoung confessed. “I’m not comfortable having to lie and put on a fake act on something that I have been very good at.”

                “Relationships?”

                “Bad ones specifically.” Doyoung sighed. “It’s just…I don’t know if I can do this.”

                “Listen, how about we go through a test run together?” Jaehyun said. “Maybe we can go for dinner together, just to try it out as two public personas. If you think it’s really awkward, then you don’t have to do it.”

                “Are you asking me out?”

                “The only way I know how.” Jaehyun laughed, his dimples coming to life. “Do you remember how I asked you out?”

                “You stuck notes in my locker, every one of them ending with a Taylor Swift quote.” Doyoung smiled fondly. “That was cute, even if you did misspell the word ‘fond’.”

                “Still the grammar Nazi.” Jaehyun shook his head. “I see some things haven’t changed.”

                “But you have changed a lot.” Doyoung said. “I could hardly recognise you.”

                “Maybe it’s time to get reacquainted.” Jaehyun leaned in closer expectantly. “What do you say?”

                Before Doyoung could say anything, Jaehyun went “This is the golden age of something good and right and real.”

                “Oh my god.” Doyoung burst out laughing.

                “I got that red lip, classic thing that you like.”

                “You can’t be serious.”

                “Baby I know places we won’t be found.”

                “Stop doing that,” Doyoung laughed, tears almost springing from his eyes. “You know how weak I am for her songs.”

                “Well, I don’t know how it gets any better than this.”

                “Jaehyun stop…”

                “Baby just say yes.”

                “Alright I will!” Doyoung threw his hands in defeat, leaning over because his stomach ached from all the laughing. Jaehyun got up from his chair and punch a fist in the air in victory.

                “I’ll pick you up at 8.”

                “Can’t wait.” Doyoung rubbed tears from his eyes as he laughed a little more, while Jaehyun opened the door to find his team. Doyoung was still sniffing when he stopped up and saw his reflection the glass table.

                The smile across his face was huge.

**********************

                “If you were to describe the love of your life, what few words would you use?”

                “Uhm…” Doyoung rubbed the back of his ears with a towel as he came out of the shower, looking at Yuta who was sitting behind a laptop, frantically typing away. “I would say kind, loving and supportive.”

                “Okay,” Yuta had glasses on the bridge of his nose and a pen perched behind his ear, looking like a reporter about to crack down on the biggest scoop of his life. “Now how would you like to meet him? Through a friend or in a club or in the bathroom of a very expensive hotel?”

                “Through a hole in the wall between the US-Mexico border.” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “What the hell are you doing anyways?”

                “I’m scripting a story regarding your relationship with Jaehyun.”

                “What? Why do you have to do that?”

                “It’s important that we both have the same story so that no odd ends come up, and besides a little embellishment other than ‘I signed a contract and you pay me’ is necessary. People like fairy-tales.”

                “There’s no such thing as fairy-tales.” Doyoung shook his head.

                “Not in showbiz.” Yuta shook his head. “You cleaned up pretty good though.”

                “Thanks, I used that new lemon shampoo you bought.”

                “Oh I didn’t buy it.” Yuta said. “It was a gift from Jaehyun.”

                “Jaehyun sent me shampoo?” Doyoung looked at him oddly.

                “Actually he sent a whole bath set while you were in the recording studio today. I was going to tell you about it but I forgot.”

                “First roses and now bath sets?” Taeyong peeked up from his phone, smiling wryly. “Seems like Jaehyun is going through extra lengths to impress you.”

                “Yeah, it almost seems like he wants this to be as realistic as possible.” Yuta’s cheeky smile slowly appeared.

                “He definitely wants you to smell good.”

                “Shut up guys!” Doyoung snapped while his two best friends just sniggered behind his back. He rubbed the back of his head with the towel, slowly feeling a red blush creeping on his cheeks.

                “I asked Irene to pull out all the stops for you. We’ve got to make you look sexy, desirable and most importantly, attractive to Jaehyun.”

                “God why are you guys so desperate for me to do this?”

                “A simple ‘thanks Tae’ would be fine next time.”

                Doyoung groaned as he threw his towel at his manager, nearly knocking his phone out of his hands. “Watch it!”

                “Get off your damn phone anyways! You’re supposed to be working!”

                “I am! I’m texting Johnny!”

                “You are?” Yuta dropped his pen.

                “Yeah, he just wants to know how things are going on over here.”

                “Uh huh.” Yuta burst out laughing. “He is suddenly interested in Kim Doyoung the way you suddenly needed to clean dandruff off his chest?”

                “Holy shit Tae.” Doyoung dropped his jaw in shock. “You nasty thing.”

                “What are you judging me for?! Yuta spent all day yesterday flirting with Hansol!”

                “Oh god why did I hire a team full of gay men?” Doyoung shook his head.

                “Because you didn’t like straight men.” Taeyong spat back and everyone erupted into laughter. “Seriously though, I need you to look good tonight. For Jaehyun.”

                “He’s paying us 2 million. Skip good, you better make sure Jaehyun just slams you against the table and rips off your clothes.”

                Doyoung decided that he needed better friends.

*********************

                “You look incredible.”

                “Jesus Christ so do you.” Doyoung was genuinely stunned to open the door and find Jaehyun in a skin coloured turtle neck, blazer and matching pants. Doyoung thought he was terrible under-dressed in his simple dress shirt with blazer as well.

                “Well both of you look like you belong on the cover of Vogue.” Yuta clapped his hand. “Have a good time tonight!”

                “You seem very eager to get rid of me.”

                “No we’re not! Are we Taeyong?”

                “No of course not.” Taeyong scoffed. “We just want you to have a good time. Don’t bring him back until tomorrow morning.”

                Doyoung almost kneed Taeyong in the groin but the manager pushed him out and slammed the door.

                “Don’t be angry. Johnny is constantly trying to get me out of the house too.”

                “Are we taking your car?”

                “Not exactly, I have a chauffeur.”

                “Boy we really are trying to make a splash, aren’t we?” Doyoung rolled his eyes. “Might as well just hold a press conference to say we are dating.”

                “We could do that,” Jaehyun laughed. “Or we could take it slow like normal couples.”

                “Where are we going?” Doyoung asked as they made their way downstairs and to the front, where Jaehyun’s BMW was waiting. The driver tipped his hat and opened the back door, letting Jaehyun and Doyoung in.

                “To a restaurant. It’s terribly fancy whose food have names I can’t pronounce and wine so expensive it could mortgage a house.”

                “Can you afford all of this?”

                “I’m taking you out aren’t I?” Jaehyun smiled, his dimpled cheek showing. “I should do it in style, at least better than our first date.”

                “I had fun on our first date though.” Doyoung pouted. “You took me to an arcade and tried to win a soft toy for me but couldn’t.”

                “The stupid claw machine.”

                “You kept saying you almost had it.”

                “I did! I almost had the…” Jaehyun leaned in closer. “Did you use the shampoo I sent you?”

                “Yeah I did. Why? Do I smell bad?” Doyoung sniffed his own wrist.

                “No,” Jaehyun shook his head, his hand touching Doyoung’s, body so close to Doyoung’s. “Just checking to see if you made use of my gift.” Then, he leaned in to Doyoung’s neck to take a whiff, and Doyoung could smell the Yves Saint Laurent cologne Jaehyun was wearing and it almost drove him crazy.

                “You nasty.” Doyoung pushed him. “We didn’t even get to second base in high school.”

                “Better now than never.”

                Doyoung pushed him again and tried to hide his pink face. Where did he get this confidence?! Jung Yoonoh would never have the guts to say something like this. Jung Jaehyun on the other hand was so cocky, flirty and confident Doyoung felt like a toy in his hand. As if Jaehyun was his master, toying with his heart and playing with his emotions. _Damn this is hot._

                “We’re here sir.”

                “Thank you.” Jaehyun told the chauffeur. He looked at Doyoung and smiled. “Ready?”

                Doyoung decided he didn’t have a choice.

*******************

                “The food here sucks.”

                “Thank god.” Jaehyun heaved a huge sigh of relief. “I thought I was the only one who had a sudden craving for fried chicken.”

                “I’m eating pigeon.” Doyoung looked down at his plate, in one of the fanciest restaurants in all of Seoul, where the guest lists consist of socialites and ministers, prancing about all hoity-toity like. “They couldn’t afford to give me a chicken so they gave me it’s tiny cousin?”

                “Don’t complain.” Jaehyun said. “I have fish eggs in mine.”

                “Seriously, why do they slap on a 45 dollar price tag on a small bird? Where is this bird from? New Zealand?”

                “I wonder what’s so fascinating about an organ that secretes bile that you had to put it raw on a dish.”

                “On the other hand the alcohol is great.” Doyoung turned his wine glass. “That’s about the only thing that’s great here.”

                “Tell you what,” Jaehyun put down his fork and whispered into Doyoung’s ear. “Why don’t we skip the meal and head to the good part of the date?”

                “You mean…”

                “Yes.” Jaehyun had a naughty glint in his eye that sent shivers down Doyoung’s spine.

                “But…I’m not prepared.”

                “We can stop off along the way for some.”

                “I haven’t done it in a long time.”

                “Neither have I, sadly.” Jaehyun said. “And I want to do it with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys can spot the lyrics I use, yall are incredible XD


	3. Falling For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun sends roses and Doyoung puts on the dumbest smile he has ever seen. Meanwhile, Yuta gets a serious case of skin rash.

                “Jae…”

                “Hold still Doyoung.”

                “I can’t! I…”

                “I know, just be patient. I got this.”

                “You’re almost there…oh god…”

                “Oh god oh god…”

                “Jae…Jae…oh my god…YES!!!!” Doyoung’s hands shot up in the air, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

                “Why does it look like it’s more work for you than it is for me?”

                “Because I want this so badly.” Doyoung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, pulling him close. “No one has ever won a Psyduck plushie for me from a claw machine.”

                “And it took me 7 tokens.” Jaehyun laughed, handing over the yellow toy to Doyoung. They had long left their stuffy restaurant and came to a nearby arcade whose owner was an old friend of Jaehyun’s. He was closing for the day, but Jaehyun insisted he leave it open for a few more hours.

                Doyoung learned quickly that no one could say no to Jaehyun when he saw the arcade owner sigh and unlock the door. When a six-foot-tall, blonde man with biceps in all the right places, a suit worth more than your house and smells like a mixture of masculinity and seduction asks you to keep the door open, you don’t argue.

                “You didn’t need to go through all this trouble for me.” Doyoung smiled, pulling the toy to his face. “I thought you were going to give up after 3 tries.”

                “Hell no, Jung Jaehyun doesn’t give up on anything.”

                “Speaking of which, why did you change your name?”

                “I didn’t. Jaehyun is my stage name. I derived it from Jay, the name my parents gave me when we moved.” Jaehyun explained. “Jaehyun just sounds cooler anyways. Yoonoh sounds like a dumb name.”

                “No it doesn’t!” Doyoung refuted. “Jaehyun is way too common.”

                “Do you want to call me Yoonoh then?”

                “Uhm…I don’t know. Whatever you feel most comfortable with.”

                “Then anything is fine. Jay, Jaehyun, Yoonoh...”

                “I think I’ll call you Jaehyun.” If Doyoung called him Yoonoh, it would remind him too much of the scrawny ex he had in high school. Jaehyun is no longer that. He’s changed so much and Doyoung can’t decide if he likes it or not.

                “Fine by me. Are you hungry?”

                “Starving.”

                “Then let’s go have some food. World class.”

                “Dear lord are we going back to that dumb restaurant?”

                “Who said anything about a restaurant?”

*******************

                “You know something,” Doyoung said as he explained with a mouthful of ramen noodles. “I think all meals should be eaten on a tiny plastic table in back alleys from now on.”

                Jaehyun laughed, picking up some convenience store kimchi with his wooden chopsticks to go with his instant ramen. “Yeah, under the neon lights of an arcade.”

                “This is the kind of food those Michelin starred restaurants should serve.” Doyoung nodded. “Good, wholesome, delicious food that doesn’t come with names you can’t pronounce.”

                “There’s no alcohol though.”

                “Hang on.” Doyoung darted back into the arcade, bringing out two paper cups and the wine bottle from the restaurant.

                “Isn’t that…”

                “You paid a waitress’s salary for this. Let’s not waste it.”

                “This is amazing.” Jaehyun shook his head in disbelief. “Two men dressed to the nines, eating convenience store food in the back alley and drinking wine in paper cups.”

                “To luxury.” Doyoung laughed, clinking their paper cups together.

                “I don’t know about you but I think this is way better than our first date.”

                “It sure is.” Doyoung nodded. “We were broke high school kids on our first date. I remember everywhere we went we always had to share. Drinks, food…”

                “I thought that was kind of romantic. Us drinking from the same cup using two straws.”

                “All I remember was bumping into you and forming a bump in the right side.” Doyoung felt for an imaginary bump by the side of his head. “Every time I went home after a date with you I look like I knocked into a pillar instead.”

                Jaehyun laughed warmly. “God, that’s funny. You know, that’s one of the things I love about you.”

                “Really?”

                “Oh yeah. You were the funniest, most outgoing person I had ever met at that time.”

                “What else do you like about me?” Doyoung’s face was a little pink as he teased Jaehyun. “Start talking.”

                “You have an amazing voice.”

                “Better than Beyonce?”

                “Know your boundaries.” Jaehyun pointed and they laughed. “Yes, better than anyone I know.”

                “What else?”

                “You have got the most beautiful eyes.”

                “Keep it coming.”

                “And the most inflatable ego ever.”

                “Oh for fucks sake.” Doyoung almost threw his chopstick over.

                “Wait I forgot something!” Jaehyun gasped. “You’re still the best kisser I know.”

                “Liar.” Doyoung stuck his tongue out. “I bet you kissed a lot of people after me.”

                “Fine then, the best male kisser I know.”

                “That narrows down the competition substantially.”

                “You know that thing you do?”

                “What thing?”

                “The thing where you bite your lip and giggle in between kisses?” Jaehyun pointed to his lips subtly. “That is so hot.”

                “So you think I’m hot?”

                “Yes.”

                “Hot enough to make out in the alleyway right now?”

                “Yes but I know you wouldn’t like it. This place is too dark, has no pillows and you wouldn’t want to dirty your suit.”

                “God you know me so well.”

                Doyoung didn’t know it then but he was 100% smitten with Jaehyun. Or maybe that was just the wine talking.

***********************

                “I think that was one of the best first dates I ever had.” Doyoung said as Jaehyun walked him back to his penthouse.

                “I agree.” Jaehyun was about to extend his arms to wrap around Doyoung when the singer put a finger in his lips.

                “I don’t kiss on the first date.”

                “Do you kiss on the second one then?” _What a sly way to ask me out for the second time._

                “Maybe.” Doyoung giggled.

                “Then I’ll save my kisses and give you the biggest kiss you have ever had in your life on our next date. By that time, you’ll be begging me for more.”

                “Don’t get ahead of yourself.” Doyoung shook his head as he laughed, still feeling a little tipsy from the wine and wrapped both arms around Jaehyun’s neck. “Thank you for the toy and the food.”

                “Thank you for the company.” Jaehyun smiled, his dimples showing off beautifully. Doyoung wanted to take each one in his mouth. “Imagine us doing this all the time.”

                “I like that.”

                “Can I see you tomorrow?”

                “Sure.”

                And with that, Jaehyun stepped back slowly, releasing his arms as Doyoung turned to enter his penthouse. The last thing he saw was Jaehyun giving him a casual wave as the elevator door closed, signalling the end of the date.

                Doyoung unlocked the door and went in. When he was inside, he was skipping.

**************************

                “Doyoung?”

                “Hmmm…” Doyoung rose from his slumber the next morning, pulling up his body the same way a mother tugged laundry. “What?”

                “Your boyfriend sent you roses again.” Taeyong quipped as he sat at the edge of the bed. “Sounds like the date last night went well.”

                “He’s not my boyfriend.”

                “Yet anyways.” Taeyong shrugged. He picked up the basket of roses at his feet, this time they were red. “He does have amazing taste in flowers.”

                “Yes he does.” Doyoung reached out for the basket. Inside was a card, with the inscription:

_This time it’s different._

_A good kind of different._

                “Oh god he loves quoting my lyrics.” Doyoung laughed. He buried his nose in the roses, and discovered to his surprise that they smell like him. That handsome, masculine fragrance. His mind drifted back to the date he had the night before, filling his heart in a warm, fuzzy manner.

                “Are you okay?”

                “Hmm?”

                “Because you’re smiling. In the morning. Without coffee.” Taeyong blinked. “Who are you and what you have you done to my best friend?”

                “Stop it.” Doyoung hushed him. There was a warmth creeping up his face. He looked at his reflection in the mirror next to his bed and he really was smiling. Was this the effect of a good date? Or maybe even… Doyoung shook his head at the possibility. All he knew was that he hadn’t felt like that in a long time.

                “What time is it?” Doyoung asked.

                “Almost 9.”

                “God I’d better get up.”

                “Oh wait,” Taeyong stood up to stop him. “Uhm…Johnny is outside.”

                “What is he doing out there?” Doyoung’s eyes widened.

                “He delivered the roses, and he seemed a little hungry.”

                “Is he hungry, or are you?”

                “Is it my fault that he looks like he belongs on an underwear catalogue?”

                “How long did you stay up last night imagining that?”

                “Until 3am.” Doyoung shoved his best friend and shooed him out the room to get ready.

*******************

                “Kim Junmyeon said he would have the documents ready in a few days.” Johnny said, helping himself to some orange juice as they all settled for breakfast. “I am so thrilled to be working with all of you.”

                “Not half as thrilled as my manager.” Doyoung smirked and narrowly avoided a punch in the stomach from Taeyong.

                “Jaehyun told me he had an amazing time last night. He couldn’t stop telling me about it when he came home.”

                “This is perfect. With your strong chemistry, it won’t even be an act anymore!” Taeyong pointed out. “Maybe you two will really fall for each other.”

                “Woah I mean…” Doyoung took a step back. “I had a good time last night but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna fall for him.”

                “Are you crazy? He sent you flowers, took you to an expensive restaurant, won you a toy and treated you like the bloody queen you always demanded.” Taeyong stared at Doyoung like he was an alien from Mars. “How could you not fall for him?”

                “Maybe we’re getting ahead of ourselves.” Johnny said, putting a hand on Taeyong’s arm. “Relationships take time and maybe Doyoung just wants to be careful.”

                “Thank you.” Doyoung nodded. “Why is it Jaehyun’s manager understands me better than my own?” Taeyong tried to punch Doyoung again but he avoided it once more.

                “It’s the door. I’ll get it.” Taeyong stood up at the sound of the bell but got pulled down by Johnny.

                “Oh no it’s alright, let me.”

                “He delivers roses and opens doors, no wonder you want to kiss this man’s feet.” Doyoung teased as Taeyong turned pink. “Hey Yuta!”

                “Hey guys.”

                “Yuta, you’re indoors now. You can take off the sunglasses, and why do you need a scarf? Is it cold outside?” Taeyong pointed out to his friend who just came in.

                “It’s a little chilly outside.”

                “Well you can take it off now.” Doyoung said. “The penthouse is really warm.”

                “That’s okay, I think I will just keep it on for a bit.” Yuta dumped his stuff on the couch and ran into Doyoung’s room, slamming the door on his way in.

                “Is he okay?” Johnny asked.

                “No, something is up.” Taeyong was concerned for one of his best friends and called Yuta once more. “Yuta? Yuta?”

                “Yes?”

                “Is everything okay?”

                “Yeah of course.” Yuta re-emerged from Doyoung’s room. “Has anyone seen Irene’s concealer?”

                “Why do you need it?”

                “Irene asked me to return it.”

                “She could come get it herself. She’s coming by later after breakfast.” Doyoung said. Yuta, who still had his sunglasses and scarf on, simply muttered an ‘oh’ before trying to scurry away into the kitchen. This time, Taeyong stopped him.

                “Where are you going?”

                “To the kitchen for a drink.”

                “Take off the sunglasses first.”

                “Why is everyone on my case about this?” Yuta groaned. “Can’t a man in shades get a drink in private?”

                “Not unless he’s trying to look like Justin Bieber after a bar fight. Take it off Yuta.” Doyoung sighed, standing up and walking towards Yuta. Yuta took off the glasses with shaky hands, revealing dark eye circles under his eyes.

                “Didn’t you sleep well last night?” Doyoung asked.

                “Hardly. I only got two to three hours at most. I barely got up this morning.”

                “Shall I make you some coffee?” Johnny offered.

                “I’ll help you.” Taeyong scurried over to Johnny and they both entered the kitchen.

                “Take off the scarf.”

                “Do I have to? I’m cold.”

                “It’s not cold in here, take it off.” Doyoung ordered. Yuta’s eyes shifted nervously as he slowly unravelled his scarf. This time Doyoung gasped in shock.

                “Yuta!!!”

                “What’s wrong…oh my god.” Taeyong’s jaw dropped at the sight of Yuta’s neck. “Were you attacked last night!?”

                “I can explain…”

                “I thought you said you were going out for drinks with…holy shit.” Taeyong slapped his forehead as he realized something. He eyed the publicist and a grin crept up on his face. “You slept with him.”

                “You slept with who?!?!” Doyoung asked, confused as ever.

                “He slept with Ji fucking Hansol.” Taeyong laughed. “You slept with Hansol OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS!!!”

                “You did what?!?!!” Doyoung screeched in horror. Johnny, who was in the kitchen, nearly dropped the cup he was holding.

                “If you will excuse me,” Johnny said, backing away from the kitchen. “I need to make an important phone call.”

                “I am away for only a couple of hours and half my team gets attacked by bees.” Doyoung teased, shaking his head at Yuta, who was obviously too embarrassed to speak. “Well well well, looks like you got yourself a biter.”

                “I hate him.” Yuta mumbled. “He promised me he wouldn’t leave marks! He must have gotten carried away.”

                “Obviously. Do you need anything else though? Concealer? Compact powder? Some pain relief patches? A crutch?” Taeyong asked.

                Yuta almost spit his coffee in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i highkey ship yusol, which is why I couldn't resist adding them here.
> 
> Also, BTS just won the BBMA for Top Social Artist and I am so excited for them!!! Congratulations boys!!!


	4. We Need to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to answer some hard questions, and figure out the future.

                When Yuta said he was organizing a little party at a club, Doyoung didn’t think it would be the Medal, the hottest night club in all of Seoul. In just a few hours, Doyoung and Jaehyun would sign a contract starting their ‘exclusive relationship’ and pictures of them on their last date would be all over the internet and big newspapers. In 48 hours, everyone will know about a relationship they don’t have.

                Doyoung was fucking terrified. Taeyong and Yuta on the other hand, were jubilant.

                “Tell me, should I get leather seats for my Mercedes?” Taeyong asked, flipping through a Mercedes brochure as they head to the club.

                “I think it’s a little premature to plan now.” Yuta said, sitting in the driver’s position. “The contract isn’t final until tomorrow, and the money isn’t in yet.”

                “Doesn’t hurt for me to make some early decisions, that way I can walk into the showroom, put a wad of cash on the table and say ‘Gimme my car now’.”

                “Oh geez.” Yuta rolled his eyes. Through the rear-view mirror, he could see Doyoung sitting pensively, thinking of something. “Doyoung, you okay?”

                “Yeah.” He said. “I’m okay.”

                “Are you nervous or something?”

                “Nothing, just…” he bit his bottom lip. “Can’t wait to see Jaehyun.”

                That was true. Doyoung was indeed looking forward to seeing Jaehyun after being busy for a few days. Jaehyun and Doyoung texted the night before the party and Jaehyun sent a sweet good night message. It was absolutely electrifying, each message making Doyoung’s spine tingle. He soon found himself waiting all night for a phone call or text.

                The roses that smell like him remained on his bedside table, where every time he got a whiff of them, he would remember their first date. Jaehyun’s smile, his flirty demeanor, his strong arms…Doyoung would remember the way Jaehyun sniffed his neck, and suddenly that scent he could remember just became stronger and before you know it, Doyoung had a problem in his pants that needed to be taken care of.

                Despite all of this, there was something deep inside that kept gnawing at him. Like a crack in a Ming vase, or a misplaced book. Or even, a white rose within a bouquet of red.

                There wasn’t much time to figure out what was gnawing at Doyoung’s heart, because they soon arrived at the club. “Hey there!” Hansol was the first to greet them, giving Doyoung and Taeyong a fist bump. He pulled Yuta into a hug and planted a messy kiss on him.

                “God, this is weird.” Doyoung grimaced. “I have never seen Yuta kiss anyone before.”

                “I’ve never seen Hansol kiss a man before.” Jaehyun laughed. “I know he does, just never in front of me.” He reached his arm out behind Doyoung, pulling him close. “Are you okay?”

                “Fuck do all models look as good as you?” Doyoung breathed.

                “Do all singers look as good as you?” Jaehyun laughed, eyeing Doyoung up and down. Doyoung suddenly felt conscious of himself. His hands went up to his chest but Jaehyun pulled on them.

                “Don’t. You look amazing.”

                “Everyone, may I have your attention please?” Yuta clinked his glass with his fingernails, calling for everyone’s attention. “In just 12 hours, we will all officially be partners. One of the greatest publicity collaborations South Korea has ever seen will be open to the public. Gentlemen, I say, in order to celebrate our new partnership, let’s party!!”

************************

                There is a reason people frequent clubs. With music, alcohol, lights so bright or so dark you couldn’t see the person next to you, it’s very easy to get lost in the moment and just dance. Two hours in and everyone was having an amazing time. Johnny and Taeyong were dancing on the couch, Hansol and Yuta were making out on the couch while Jaehyun and Doyoung were dancing as close as possible to each other.

                “Hey guys!!” Taeyong tried to call out.

                “What?” Doyoung responded.

                “I heard security say there are some reporters in here.”

                “Reporters?” Johnny raised an eyebrow.

                “Yeah. Maybe even a group of paparazzi.”

                “What do we do?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Just keep doing what you are doing.” Johnny said. “Don’t bother stopping just for them. That’s not how it works.”

                “Besides, the security says they are getting rid of them.”

                “Looks like we have nothing to worry about.” Doyoung laughed. He threw his hands around Jaehyun’s neck. “Dance with me.”

                “Of course.”

                The beat was heavy and pulsating, running through Doyoung’s veins like blood. Jaehyun was a pretty amazing dancer himself, keeping in pace with Doyoung. Arms around each other and bodies so close, Doyoung started grinding against Jaehyun, foreheads pressing against each other.

                “Oh god…” he moaned softly.

                “Doyoung you are so beautiful.” Jaehyun mumbled into Doyoung’s neck, pressing small kisses. A flash or two appeared out of nowhere, but nobody seemed to care.

                “Jae…” his mind was hazy, and his body seemed to have a mind of its own. Jaehyun’s hands were everywhere as he tried to pull Jaehyun’s face towards him. Then, he pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s, feeling the sting of alcohol against his lips.

                Then it all came back. The feelings, emotions, memories…this is Yoonoh. This was the boy he fell in love with in high school. The shy boy who couldn’t raise his hand in class. The boy who was always so nice to everyone. The boy who stayed up all night talking to Doyoung. Jaehyun was kissing him, but his lips were Yoonoh’s indeed.

                The two parted, breathing heavily as sweat trailed down their necks. Jaehyun looked at Doyoung with a gaze in his eyes, almost as if Doyoung was a painting that would disappear.

                “I love you.”

                Doyoung’s body stiffened. “No.” His heart begun to crack. _This is it. This is what was gnawing at me._

                “What’s…” Jaehyun couldn’t complete the sentence as he felt Doyoung slipping from his arms and walking away. “Wait, wait!”

                It’s too late. Doyoung was running away like his life depended on it. A bunch of security guards were dragging away reporters by the collar, but no one seemed to notice.

************************

 

                “Is Doyoung home?”

                “He is.” Taeyong sighed as he opened the door to find Jaehyun there the next morning after their ‘disastrous’ club party. “But I don’t think he wants to talk to anybody.”

                “Oh,” Jaehyun’s face dropped. “Then maybe I should…”

                “Why should we listen to him anyways? Get in here.” Taeyong dragged the model inside and straight to Doyoung’s room. He drummed his knuckles against the door loudly and yelled. “Kim Doyoung!!”

                “Go away.” Came a muffled, weak voice.

                “I’m not leaving until you get out of bed and open the door you little piece of shitty raisin.” Taeyong snapped. Jaehyun made a mental note to never get Taeyong upset.

                “Raisin?” Jaehyun asked, one eyebrow raised.

                “He hates raisins.” Taeyong shrugged.

                “By the way have you seen Johnny?” Jaehyun asked. “He didn’t come home last night.”

                “I have no clue where he is.”

                “But aren’t those his pants by the…”

                “He opened the door now go go go go go!!!” Taeyong roughly shoved Jaehyun through the door and slammed it shut. _Shoved and pulled twice in a day. That’s a record._

                “Doyoung?”

                “God Jaehyun…” a voice came from under the sheets. “Please don’t look at me. I’m hideous.”

                “That’s impossible. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met.”

                “I’m serious. I look like Satan’s disfigured son.”

                “Doyoung come on.” Jaehyun moved to the lump under the sheets, and pulled it back, revealing a tired-looking Doyoung with bags under his eyes, red nose and messy hair. It was true, he looked terrible, but for some reason Jaehyun wanted nothing more that to kiss that red nose and wet those dry lips with his.

                “Doyoung I want to explain…”

                “First, you have to answer my question.”

                “Anything.”

                “Why did you leave?” Doyoung asked. Suddenly the mood collapsed, and the room felt colder than when it did in the beginning. Jaehyun’s face dropped, and you could tell this was something he had rather not discussed.

                “You know my father worked in the military.”

                “You didn’t tell me.”

                “I was going to, I swear.” Jaehyun said, bringing himself closer to Doyoung. “Remember the night of your choir recital?”

                “Yeah.”

                “I was going to tell you then, but my dad got a call. He had to leave earlier than expected. All I could do was leave a letter.”

                “I know.” Doyoung crossed his arms. “I still have it.”

                “It’s been a great source of material for you I suppose.”

                “What is that supposed to mean?”

                “Come on,” Jaehyun rolled his eyes. “Your debut track Go was about me, wasn’t it?”

                “Why are you so sure it was you?”

                “Those lyrics are similar to what I wrote in the letter to you. Come on Doyoung, did you really think I was stupid enough not to pick up the hint?”

                “Are you going to sue for copyright or something?”

                “I can’t sue something that belongs to you.” Jaehyun said. “Besides, that was all in the past.”

                “If only you knew the shit I went through because of you.” Doyoung swallowed roughly. “I went through nights of pain when you left. I was so desperate for love I even dated Yongguk, who was the biggest asshole ever.”

                “Did he hurt you?” Jaehyun’s back straightened when he heard that.

                “No, nothing like that.” Doyoung shook his head. “He was a jerk. He kept seeing other people behind my back. Then after him it was just an endless pitfall of shit relationships and even shittier boyfriends.”

                “Doyoung…”

                “Now you’re back and…you’re not you anymore. I don’t know who you are but you are not the guy I fell in love with in high school.”

                A heavy silence fell across the room as Doyoung hid his face. Jaehyun didn’t know what to say, and he didn’t need to as Doyoung lifted his face and spoke up again.

                “I thought I would be angry with you. I thought I would hate you for what you did, but you send me roses, you make me laugh, you make me feel confident and attractive. You make my head spin, my heart pound, and you are making me fall for you all over again and suddenly it’s like I’m back in high school again with all these ridiculous feelings and I’m just so…I’m scared…”

                “Scared?”

                “Look at my records. My entire life is a Taylor Swift, Adele and Sam Smith album rolled in one. I’m the one people love and dump, the one who loves and never gets loved back... how can someone like you want someone like me?”

                “Doyoung…”

                “What if I screw things up? You don’t even know what you do to me, how much I’ve been wanting you, and to know that you are doing this just for publicity is…”

                “Stop there.” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung by the shoulders firmly. “Just. Stop.”

                Doyoung bit his lip, looking at Jaehyun shyly through the mess of locks down his forehead. “This is not about that anymore.”

                “What are you talking about?”

                “I never stopped loving you after I left.” Jaehyun said. “When my publicist came up with this insane idea, I went along with it because I thought I could see you again. I even offered to pay you for each date because I knew getting you to see me again without a good incentive would be impossible.”

                “You…you…”

                “Yoonoh would have been afraid.” Jaehyun ran a thumb against Doyoung’s cheek. “Yoonoh would never have done what I did. Yoonoh would not have had the confidence to send you flowers or say all those things to you.”

                “Damn right.”

                “I’m not that same guy anymore. I’m not the person who was so terrified of hurting you he couldn’t tell you the truth. I want to be the one who is confident enough to tell you he wants you, the one who makes you feel protected, the one who will never hurt you.”

                Doyoung could not find the words to say anything. For once, Mr. Thinks-He-Knows-Everything doesn’t know anything. All he could do was stare at Jaehyun with his mouth slightly agape, not quite believing what he is hearing.

                “The world, and maybe even you might think this is an act, but I’m not pretending about any of this. For me, this is real life. My feelings for you, are real.”

                Jaehyun pulled Doyoung’s face closer and pressed his lips against Doyoung’s. Doyoung’s eyes fluttered shut, a single tear escaping his eye.

***********************

                “Tae, stop fidgeting.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.

                “I can’t help it! My dreams are finally coming true!” Taeyong bounced in his spot as everyone gathered in the meeting room, expecting Junmyeon to show up any minute.

                “What? Your best friend is going into a relationship with a contract whose terms are even lengthier than Mick Jagger’s pre-nuptial?” Doyoung groaned sarcastically.

                “If it gets me a Mercedes I’m all for it.”

                “I need a new manager.” Doyoung mumbled to himself. When Kim Junmyeon entered the room, everyone stood up instantly, surprising the lawyer.

                “I’m happy to see everyone is so eager.” Junmyeon chuckled. “I suppose we better get started.”

                Doyoung caught Jaehyun’s eyes from across the room. His expression was hard to read, so Doyoung just gave him a soft smile, as if that could solve everything. _It will be okay._ He remembered the kiss they shared earlier in the morning, and his heart pounded against his chest. _He loves me. He wants this. He means this._

_And I want him too._

                “Alright, just read through it and sign.” Junmyeon placed the document on the table. Doyoung took the document and the pen, signing it immediately.

                “Are you sure you don’t…”

                “I know what’s in here.” Doyoung said. Taeyong clasped his hands together and looked up at the sky.

                “Jaehyun?” Junmyeon passed the document to him. Jaehyun picked up the contract, flipping through the pages, reading the terms carefully.

                Then, he stood up, held the papers between his hands and ripped it to shreds. Everyone stared in absolutely horror as the 15-page long contract became Mardi Gras parade confetti.

                “What are you doing?!?!?!?!?!” Taeyong screeched. Jaehyun completely ignored him as he threw the confetti in the air and pulled Doyoung up from his chair.

                “Screw the public. Screw the contract. Be my boyfriend for real Doyoung.”

                “Aww….” Yuta and Hansol cooed, taking out their phones. “This is even better than we planned!”

                “Yes.” And with that, under the fallen contract, Doyoung fell in Jaehyun’s arms and they kissed to seal it all, a promise even stronger than any law a lawyer can dream up.

                “Taeyong, are you crying?” Johnny asked.

                “I’m just… I’m just…”

                “Awww those are happy tears.” Yuta ran over to comfort his best friend but Taeyong shoved him.

                “MY MERCEDES!!!!!”

                “Are you fucking serious??” Yuta groaned while Doyoung laughed into Jaehyun’s chest. “Doyoung is getting an actual boyfriend and that’s your only concern?!?”

                “I was promised a car!”

                “Don’t worry,” Johnny wrapped both arms around Taeyong, kissing his cheek. “I’ve got something better that you can ride.”

                The whole room stared at Johnny. Doyoung’s jaw dropped while Jaehyun gave his manager the biggest ‘yeah boy’ look he had ever given. Taeyong’s face turned pink instantly. Yuta and Hansol were standing by with a big “Ooooooooooooooo…”

                “I was talking about a Harley you perverts.” Hansol turned to kick Johnny in the butt as the manager cackled loudly. “I happen to have a Mercedes as well.”

                “Can I get a ride in it?” Taeyong asked excitedly.

                “Sure you can.” A naughty smirk on Johnny’s face did not escape Jaehyun’s eye.

                “Yeah but don’t expect to reach your destination.” Jaehyun teased, receiving a middle finger from his manager who walked out with Taeyong hand in hand. Hansol and Yuta were already running outside to call newspapers while Junmyeon packed up his suitcase as he shook his head.

                “I’m still billing you for those papers.” He said as he tried to salvage what he could with the shredded papers. Jaehyun felt bad for him, but the feeling quickly dissipated when Yuta started screaming.

                “That damned paparazzi!!! They caught the Jaehyun and Doyoung kissing in the club! The internet is going wild!”

                “Who is that guy?! We will sue!!”

                “Did someone say ‘sue’?” Junmyeon perked up his head and left the office, papers flying behind him. Jaehyun and Doyoung could barely contain their laughter.

                “It looks like the whole world knows about us. Maybe even before we knew about us.” Doyoung said.

                “What should we do now?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Ditch the team and go for a real date?”

                “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously, all of you have been so amazing with the love and comments. Thank you for reading I love you all!!!

**Author's Note:**

> please please leave comments, kudos and subscribe if you want more!! ^^ Love you all!


End file.
